


Doing What's Best

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Growing Up, POV Lucius Malfoy, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Post-First War with Voldemort, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Lucius looked down at the little bundle currently sleeping in Narcissa's arms and felt terror shoot through his body.A little boy, his hair so white it was nearly invisible. Born only a few hours ago, taking his first breath in the light of the rising sun.Narcissa had whispered a welcome, her eyes wet, her smile bigger than ever.But they both knew, even though temporarily safe, he really wasn't.Draco was born into a world ruled by war. If only it'd end soon.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	Doing What's Best

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your help with the beta Rachel 💜💜💜
> 
> I blame this story entirely on Ale

Lucius looked down at the little bundle currently sleeping in Narcissa's arms and felt terror shoot through his body. 

A little boy, his hair so white it was nearly invisible. Born only a few hours ago, taking his first breath in the light of the rising sun. 

Narcissa had whispered a welcome, her eyes wet, her smile bigger than ever. 

But they both knew, even though temporarily safe, he really wasn't. 

Draco was born into a world ruled by war. If only it'd end soon. 

The only thing he wanted was to know his son, his heir, would be safe. Would be able to have a joyful life, go to school and make friends, find a spouse and settle down. 

Pressing a soft kiss onto Narcissa's hair, he left to inform everyone that finally their son was born.

* * *

Narcissa watched her son taking his first steps towards his father only a few days after his first birthday. 

Lucius was beaming at him, encouraging him to walk the few steps, telling him that he could do it. 

Once Draco fell into his outstretched arms he whirled him into the air and they both laughed loud enough to alarm the elves. 

Lucius looked so young and carefree in moments like these she nearly wished it'd always be like this. But his loyalty was split, he couldn't always be just a father and loving husband. At night he was busy, helping the Dark Lord with important tasks he didn't trust many to do. 

She was scared for his life, but knew there was nothing she could do. So she kept on smiling with him around, and kept the worry if he'd come back for the lonely nights.

* * *

The Dark Lord had failed, he died. The world they had lived in came crushing to pieces. 

It was on him to make it believable that he was forced to do it, to help them. His influence could be just big enough to somehow talk his way out of this. 

At least Narcissa wasn't in danger. She had nothing to do with this, she didn't carry the Mark. They had enough money to guarantee them an easy life even if he ended up in Azkaban. 

But he'd rather see his son growing up. 

If he got out of this, he promised himself, he'd spoil Draco to no ends. He'd have the best childhood anyone could imagine. 

Without any worries. 

The pain of the world shouldn't ever be his problem. 

Kissing his wife and son goodbye, Lucius left to turn himself in. 

If he told them he just woke up from the Imperius curse, they might go easy on him. 

Narcissa had tears in her eyes as he stepped out of the door.

* * *

She watched as Draco plucked flowers from their garden. He technically knew which ones not to touch but one could never be too careful when it came to her son. 

He loved all those colours and beautiful petals, so naturally he sometimes forgot which ones could harm him. 

They were waiting for Lucius to return, he had promised Draco a ride on the broom once he was back from his business run to the ministry. Those usually didn't last long. 

Calling for Dobby she ordered him to serve her tea once her husband was back at home, knowing she'd have at least three hours before her men returned from their adventures. 

That was, if Draco survived till then. 

Starting a sprint towards him, she hoped to get there soon enough to stop him from plucking one of the peacocks feathers out. 

They're not taking a treatment like this easily, but Draco refused to learn from his former mistakes.

* * *

Lucius was fast asleep when his son came barging into their bedroom on his eleventh birthday. 

He came to a halt only inches from his face. 

"My Hogwarts letter arrived! Father can we please go to Diagon Alley right after breakfast? Please! I want to buy everything on my list!" 

"We can get you the books today. And your own owl. Everything else has to wait. I want you to read the books without having access to a real wand first. Your mother blew half her childhood home up the day she got hers, that's something I'd like to prevent from happening."

Narcissa kicked him under the blanket and Lucius laughed while Draco stared at him with big eyes. 

"Mother did you really?" 

"No word to anyone, Draco. Now get dressed, we'll meet downstairs for breakfast," Narcissa mumbled from behind him. 

Once Draco had left, he got another kick from her. "You had to tell him, did you? Traitor."

Smiling at her annoyed voice, Lucius got out of bed to get dressed for the day. 

They had a birthday to celebrate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
